A pilot valve is used to control a limited-flow control feed to a piloted valve, also referred to as a main valve. The piloted valve may e.g. be arranged in risers and branches of heating and cooling systems used in various domestic and industrial applications.
The pilot valve is typically a smaller valve compared to the piloted valve, and is advantageous to use because a small and easily operated feed from the pilot valve may be used to control a much higher pressure or higher flow feed of the piloted valve, which would otherwise require a much larger force to operate. Pilot valves are conventionally positioned externally of the body of the piloted valve and are connected to the body by one or more fluid conduits which have an outlet into the main flow area of the piloted valve chamber.
Pilot valves have external and internal fluid paths enabling fluid flow at different pressures to be fed to/from the piloted valve, or allowing for the piloted valve to be in fluid communication with different fluid paths at different pressures. Theses fluid paths are often complex and require e.g. many internal and external fluid conduits to be connected to and from the pilot valve.
The present inventive concept seeks to provide a pilot valve which is less complex and easier to use for regulating the piloted valve.